The optimization of utilizable space in a vehicle is becoming more important as vehicles are becoming smaller and lighter to less fuel consumption. In an effort to improve fuel efficiency and gain available space within a vehicle, efforts are being made to integrate systems, use light-weight materials, and eliminate excess components from the vehicle.